Endless Night
Endless Night, an adventure by F. Wesley Schneider with support articles by Darrin Drader, Jonathan Drain, and J.D. Wiker, a set piece adventure by F. Wesley Schneider, and fiction by Jay Thompson, is the fourth chapter in the Second Darkness adventure path and was released in November 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path presents a gazetteer of the sunless drow city of Zirnakaynin, an exploration of the deformed monsters created by the dark elves, and a Set Piece adventure set in a remote corner of the Darklands. Of course, there's more adventure from Eando Kline who reawakens an evil that could jeopardize all of Golarion and five new monsters! ' Foreword: "To Serve the Matron"' by James Jacobs (4) : Pathfinder Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs discusses playing drow (or at least dressing up like them) and game balance issues, railroading plots, and roleplaying that result from such an adventure. 1. "Endless Night" by F. Wesley Schneider (6) : The way to the Darklands stands open and the plot of the drow takes shape. With the dark elven taint in Celwynvian purged, the elves seek to learn more of their foul cousins’ terrible scheme. Through guile and strange magic, someone must don the cruel visage of the drow and infiltrate their merciless ranks. Do the PCs dare to trespass into the realm of the drow? Can they hope to weather horrors that have lain hidden in the darkness for millennia? And will their cunning be enough to pass as drow themselves? 2. "Zirnakaynin" by F. Wesley Schneider (48) : Deep beneath the surface, in a land untouched by the scouring sun, grows the root of a forgotten evil, a city of magic-warped stone and bladed iron: Zirnakaynin, the Last Home of the Elves. Brave the twisted streets and deadly caverns of the deadly subterranean refuge, learn the ways of the drow’s demon-sworn families, and take part in the depredations of the dark elves in this gazetteer of one of the foulest metropolises in all Golarion. 3. "Abominations of the Drow" by J.D. Wiker and Darrin Drader (58) : Murder, demon worship, and genocide: these are the least of the dark elves’ sins. In the shadows of the Darklands mad drow alchemists revel in the madness of a perverse new art: fleshwarping. Witness the drow’s dark science, capable of twisting flesh into bizarre new forms, granting strange powers at a deadly price, and transforming men into unspeakable monsters. 4. "The Blood Below" by F. Wesley Schneider (64) : Can the brave adventurers clear the threat of blood-thirsty morlocks as they venture through the winding tunnels of the Darklands? 5. "City of Serpents" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Jay Thompson (72) : Eando Kline discovers a long lost serpentfolk city deep beneath the surface of Golarion and finally reaches the goal set by his mysterious ioun stone. Faced with unspeakable horror, can he keep his discoveries a secret and prevent a great evil from awakening to threaten the entire world? 6. "Bestiary" by Jonathan Drain and F. Wesley Schneider (78) :*deep crow :*ghonhatine :*irnakurse :*mothman :*omox Adventure overview Endless Night Far below the world of light, a cavity of unspeakable evil spreads an ancient hatred through the darkness. From their city of Zirnakaynin the dark elves rule an empire of lies and dark magic. Already their foul ambitions grasp for the world above, threatening a cataclysm beyond reckoning and the advent of a second Age of Darkness. Only by taking on the disguises of dark elves themselves and invading the capital of the drow can the PCs discover their enemies’ true faces and put an end to their world-shattering plot. But what hope for survival can natives of the surface have in a merciless realm of endless night? The Blood Below In this set-piece adventure, the PCs face a flesh-hungry threat to the Worming Way, the winding trade route through the Darklands layer of Sekamina. Near the ominous Blood Pools a group of morlocks has begun threatening not only the local drow, but anyone passing through their territory, including above-ground adventurers! Endless Night Endless Night Endless Night Endless Night Endless Night Endless Night Endless Night Endless Night Endless Night Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks